<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Means War! by Charged_To_Be_Free_Archives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193670">This Means War!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charged_To_Be_Free_Archives/pseuds/Charged_To_Be_Free_Archives'>Charged_To_Be_Free_Archives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Predaking's New Groove [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Plot, Found Family, Humor, firestar is an outlier flier adopted by the predacons, rodimus is 'she/her'</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charged_To_Be_Free_Archives/pseuds/Charged_To_Be_Free_Archives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini series of my TFP Predaking AU. Predacons are pranking Autobots and Rodimus makes a bet to prank the most unprankable bot of them all. Cue shenanigans!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Predaking's New Groove [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shhhh, alright, alright. Everyone be quiet." Predaking whispered, chuckling. He and his Predacons were sitting outside of the Iacon's Council building, hiding behind one of it's windows. The group included two Predacon brothers, Skylynx and Darksteel, along with Firestar and the newest member of their gang- Rodimus. She was new to this whole thing, so she sat back and just observed as Predacons proceeded their plan. </p><p>They were waiting for a while now, but finally a shadow appeared in the hallway. It was Knockout, holding a bunch of datapads. </p><p>"Work, work, and work." He complained aloud. "Knockout repair this, Knockout repair that, Knockout help, one of the dumb newsparks got stuck on the rooftop again. There are two medics available at the moment, but noooooo. I'm the one in need to 'redeem' myself." </p><p>As he was walking by, he suddenly stopped near the window Predacons were hiding behind. The group quickly ducked so he wouldn't see them.</p><p>Knockout looked around and noticed that he was near the groundbridge room. He hummed thoughrfully, glancing at his surroundings to see if someone was with him. When he confirmed that he was alone, he smirked and put the datapads down, heading to the room.</p><p>"Skylynx..." Predaking turned to Skylynx, who looked up. "Get ready."</p><p>Skylynx grinned, nodding. He pulled out his datapad and fastly started typing on it. </p><p>Firestar nudged Darksteel's side and gained his attention.</p><p>"I wanna see better." She said, giggling. Darksteel, just as giddy as her, picked her up and brought her a little closer to the window. Rodimus was just waiting to see what was going to happen. </p><p>Knockout tip-toed to the controlling panel and typed in Earth's coordinates. After some time, a groundbridge appeared.</p><p>"Goodbye, work. Welcome driving threatres and street racing!" He mused to himself as he was about to enter it. </p><p>Suddenly, the panel's screen flashed and soon a loud music started playing from it. Knockout gasped and turned away. The screen was showing a picture of a dancing human and headline text that read: 'Get rick rolled, fam'. Panicked Decepticon quickly ran back to the panel and tried to shut it down before anyone was able to hear it. </p><p>"Knockout!" Unfortunately for him, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were nearby. As soon as they heard the music, they rushed to the room to see what was happening. </p><p>"What are you doing?" Bulkhead asked, frowning. Knockout slowly moved away from the panel and gave the two a nervous laugh.</p><p>"Move! Move! Move!" Predaking ordered and let go of the wall, transforming into his beast form and the rest followed. Rodimus was still a little bit hesitant about it, but she eventually transformed and joined the rest of the group, flying away.</p><p>-----</p><p>After some time, Predacons returned to Darkmount and landed on the landing pad, transforming. They were still laughing after the action and Firestar and Darksteel even gave each other a high five. </p><p>"That was far from what I expected when you said we were going out hunting." Rodimus admitted as she walked with Predaking inside. "Slag, you are the least person I expected this kind of thing from."</p><p>"What can I say," Predaking just shrugged, smiling. "evolution pushes us to do the weirdest of things sometimes."</p><p>"Yeah!" Darksteel chuckled, pointing at his brother. "Take Skylynx, for instance. He thinks wearing some randomly found glasses will make him smarter than all of us combined."</p><p>Skylynx stared at Darksteel.</p><p>"Besides, it's just fun!" Firestar added. Rodimus couldn't help, but smile.</p><p>"Yeah. You know, it actually reminds me of the time back at the academy days. Me and other cadets used to prank trainers we didn't like and see who could get away with the most pranks. Now, I don't like to be a show off or anything, but..." Rodimus grinned, stepping out of the group, turning to Predaking and pointing her thumbs at herself.</p><p>"I was in top three list of Pranking Pros." </p><p>Predaking just gave her an amused glance, and then continued on his way to the throne room. Rodimus was a bit disappointed by that. </p><p>"Top three, eh?" Darksteel wrapped his arm around Rodimus, giving her a toothy grin. "Which place was it then? Third? First?"</p><p>"Second, actually." Rodimus sighed, unwrapping his arm. "I could've been first with just one more prank, but things happened, and, you know." She rose up her Predacon claws. "I'm with you guys for now."</p><p>The group couldn't help, but look away.</p><p>"My final prank was supposed to be for Smokescreen, but." She shrugged, crossing her arms. "Now I think that if I had a chance to beat my record, I'd try doing something special. You know, for the grand finale. I'd go for someone really hard to prank and score the ultimate glory."</p><p>"... You mean someone like Predaking?" Skylynx asked, not really liking the direction their conversation was heading to.</p><p>"No, not really. Knowing him, he's just going to pretend that he's pranked so I won't feel bad." She joined her palms and brought them to her chin. "And I don't really want to prank any of you guys, so I'm out of options anyway."</p><p>"... Wait." Firestar rose her hand, remembering something. "I think I know someone like that."</p><p>Darksteel let out a gasp. Rodimus could already tell that the Predacon sister had something interesting to say.</p><p>"We pranked pretty much all Autobots at some point, even Ultra Magnus got himself busted that one time."</p><p>"No way!" Rodimus laughed. "What did you do to him?"</p><p>"I'll tell you later. There's this one guy with swords, white green and red colour scheme, I think he's a Wrecker or something. We never could catch him off guard."</p><p>"Wait, Wheeljack?" Rodimus rose an optical ridge. </p><p>"Yeah, that's his name!" Firestar nodded. </p><p>"That geezer? He's seriously still alive?"</p><p>"Yep." Darksteel nodded. Rodimus' optics sparkled with determination as she rubbed her servos together. </p><p>"Looks like the record is going to be beaten after all."</p><p>"Ooooooh, is this a bet, I sense?" Firestar asked. </p><p>"Yep! The more of a challenge the more fun I'll have!" Rodimus said. "Mark my words, I will prank Wheeljack in less than two days. If not, you can think of the worst punishment for me imaginable."</p><p>The Predacons were astounded to say the least by this proposition.</p><p>"Two days?" Darksteel asked.</p><p>"Roddy, are you sure about this?" Firestar joined.</p><p>Rodimus just smiled and offered them her hand. </p><p>"Two days. I'll record it."</p><p>Darksteel and Firestar exchanged a look before taking turns in shaking Rodimus' hand. Skylynx crossed his arms and shyed away from her offer.</p><p>"But before you do that," Firestar said, heading to her room. "I'll give you a camera!"</p><p>"Oh! Oh! And I'll give you my best pranking gear! Can't do the prank without it!" Darskteel said, heading to his own room, leaving Rodimus with his brother. </p><p>"This is going to be great!" Rodimus squealed, flapping her wings in excitement.</p><p>"This is stupid." Skylynx commented, rolling his optics. "Besides, how are you supposed to do as much as get near the Autobots? Predaking will never let you go alone to their territory."</p><p>"Well, my dear Skylynx..." Rodimus smirked, folding her arms behind her back and leaning closer to him. "I'll just tell him what I always told Kup before going on a secret scouting mission. Absolutely nothing."</p><p>Skylynx's optics went wide. </p><p>"I know. I know." Rodimus tried to calm him. "I know how this sounds like, but I can handle myself! I'll return before he notices."</p><p>"I have so many objections to that, but in all honesty he should be the least witness you should be concerned about. What if someone sees you?" </p><p>"Hey, I'm the best sneaker, remember? I'll go at night and pull some basic prank on Wheeljack, he won't even know I was there!"</p><p>Skylynx still looked sceptical. </p><p>"Okay, I get it. I knew where this is coming from, but trust me, okay? This is my for my pranking career!"</p><p>"There is literally no reason to endager yourself like that other than you just wanting to, nothing will make it any better!"</p><p>"Skylynx... Please." She pleaded, giving him big puppy optics. "I'll literally do anything, just please, don't tell Predaking about it..." </p><p>Skylynx looked at her for some time before taking a deep vent and groaning. </p><p>"What am I doing?"</p><p>"Thank you! You're the best!" Rodimus cheered, trying to hug him. Skylynx shoved her back, giving her a dangerous snarl. </p><p>"I don't know anything about this!" He said, stomping towards his room. "Whatever you do is on you and your stupidity! I am not associated with any of that!"</p><p>"I'll make sure to capture the best angle just for you!"</p><p>"I don't know anything about this!"</p><p>With all her newly found enthusiasm, Rodimus rushed to her room to prepare herself for another night. This was going to be amazing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like pranks and grumpy Skylynxes, please consider leaving Kudos and Comments under my work</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night time came and all Predacons fell into stasis. Well, all except one. </p><p>Rodimus silently stepped out of her room, holding a metal box in her claws. It contained all kinds of pranking equipment Darksteel gave her earlier in order to fulfill her mission. She headed to the landing pad and was about to transform, when suddenly.</p><p>"Where are you going?" She jumped when she heard a familiar voice. Rodimus turned around and saw Predaking standing in the hallway. He had his arms crossed and a stern expression was present on his faceplates.</p><p>"O-oh, hi King!" Rodimus danced in place, waving to him and giving him a nervous chuckle. "I was, uh... you know. Going on a little flight!"</p><p>"All by yourself." He tilted his head, rising an optical ridge at her. </p><p>"Yeah." Rodimus nodded.</p><p>"At night." He continued.</p><p>"Yeah!" She started feeling less and less sure about this. "Figured it would be good to practice and all, s-so I can keep up with you guys!"</p><p>"Is that so?"</p><p>"Y-yeah!"</p><p>"Do you really think I don't know what you need that box for?" Predaking pointed at the box, making Rodimus' spark drop. </p><p>"Uuuuuh, well. It's for the..." Rodimus tapped the case's side, trying to think of another excuse. Predaking sighed and shook his head.</p><p>"If you wanted to sneak past me, you have failed horribly. I know exacly what you're up to." He said, stepping closer to her. Rodimus thought that was it. </p><p>"Look, King." She started, hoping that at least she won't be yelled at. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just thought that I..."</p><p>Suddenly, Predaking opened his palm and showed her a long metal stripe. Widening her optics in surprise, Rodimus looked up to see the Predacon leader smiling at her.</p><p>"It'll help you carry your things during the flight." He said. Rodimus was shocked, and relieved, and confused all at the same time. Slowly, she reached for the string and grabbed it, pulling it to herself. </p><p>"You're... not mad?..." She asked sheepishly. Predaking only responded with a small chuckle.</p><p>"For what? For wanting to spend a few days outside of Darkmount?"</p><p>"...Oh." Rodimus whispered. After a second she straightened up and repeated louder. "Oh! Oh yeah, I'm sooo sorry! I don't know why I wanted to keep that a secret!"</p><p>"Rebelion is a mutual thing among us." Predaking said, putting his hand on his chest. "I understand if you want to travel alone sometimes. I really do. There are so many things yet to discover on this land, and some time alone haven't hurt anyone so far. Whatever you want to do, you can do it the way you choose."</p><p>"D-does that mean I can go?"</p><p>"Yes. But..." Predaking made a little 'heh' sound. "Inform me in the future about trips like that. Just to be safe."</p><p>Rodimus smiled back. She put her box down and suddenly wrapped her arms around the bigger mech, slightly catching him off guard.</p><p>"Thanks." She murmured. Predaking couldn't help, but soften his gaze and hug her back. For a big strong bot such as himself, his hugs were one of the most delicate things Rodimus had experienced in her entire lifetime. It was very welcoming and nice.</p><p>After some time she pulled back and installed the metal string on the box. When she was done, she put is over her shoulder, looking up at the bigger mech for the last time.</p><p>"I'll be back soon." She promised.</p><p>"Be careful, alright?" Predaking said. </p><p>"I will." Rodimus nodded, transforming and flying off.</p><p>"If you'll need anything, just call!" He shouted as she was slowly drifting away in the night sky.</p><p>"Okay!" She shouted back, heading in the opposite direction than she intended to go.</p><p>"And make sure to stay away from the enemies' territory!" He shouted again, putting his hands on the sides of his mouth.</p><p>"Okay!" She was far by now, so it was a bit harder to understand, but Predaking heard her reply. He observed as she slowly disappeared, and then returned inside, smiling to himself. He didn't know that Rodimus distanced herself from Darkmount enough to steer back and head straight to the enemies' territory like a real rebel.</p><p>-----</p><p>"How is the search going? Have you found Shockwave's laboratory yet?"</p><p>"The most our group found so far is Magnus' supposed sense of humor and Arcee's new pet rock. Nothin' beyond that. But enough about work, how are things going with you, Bulk?" </p><p>There were only a few occassions in which Bulkhead and Wheeljack had some spare time to sit down and have an Energon drink like during the old days. Recently they had more work to do and so their bonding time shortened as well, but now that Wheeljack, Arcee and Ultra Magnus returned from their last mission, they could finally catch a break and talk. They were in an unusual company, Vehicons were sitting near them and refueling after a hard day of work.</p><p>"Contructions are going pretty well. I needed to teach Vehicons how to set a building properly, and I think they're getting better at it every day. As for Miko, well." Bulkhead smiled a little, taking a sip of his cube. "I heard she joined a metal band a while ago. I'm looking forward for her first concert."</p><p>"Count me interested as well." Wheeljack said, rising his cube. "Wouldn't miss my fellow Wrecker's important day like that."</p><p>"I'm sure she'll appreciate it." Bulkhead nodded. "Kevin and his pals will be joining too."</p><p>"... Kevin?" Wheeljack rose an optical ridge.</p><p>"That's me!" One of the cross sitting Vehicons rose his hand. "Hi!"</p><p>"You befriended Vehicons?" Wheeljack gave his friend an amused glance.</p><p>"We spent some time together after work and all the time during it." Bulkhead explained. "It was meant to happen at some point. Besides, these guys are great!"</p><p>"You are great too! And concerts as well!" Kevin cheered enthusiastically.</p><p>"... They sure are, pal." Wheeljack said, letting out a small chuckle and taking a sip.</p><p>Meanwhile Rodimus was circling Iacon from the above. The city was still rebuilding itself, though it had a couple of young inhabitants by now. A big part that got renovated the most was the centre and that's where she decided to go.</p><p>She made one last circle in the air and then swooped in towards the city's shadows and landed on one of the rooftops.</p><p>Rodimus transformed and stepped towards the edge. Thanks to her tracking instinct, she managed to find Wheeljack sitting near the constructions with Bulkhead and a couple of other Vehicons. One of them was singing something really loudly and terribly.</p><p>A wide smirk spreaded across Rodimus' face as she opened the case. </p><p>"'Am I sure about this.'" She snorted as she pulled out Firestar's camera and put it down. "I was created sure! I'll show 'em." </p><p>After a quick search, something in the box really caught her attention. She found a couple of colourful orbs. They seemed to be filled with liquid of some kind. Rodimus opened one of them and noted that they were filled with paint.</p><p>"Perfect!" She giggled. Rodimus hid the metal case and turned on the camera, angling it towards Wheeljack. Between her and the construction was a minimal distance, and this gave her an idea.</p><p>Rodimus took a few steps back, placing one foot in front of the other and lowering her body. Then, he started running towards the edge and jumped. When Wheeljack was under her, she dropped the orbs and landed on the contructions, making it wobble. </p><p>Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Vehicons sensed the vibrations and looked up. Wheeljack was the first to spot an incoming attack. Swiftly, he grabbed one of the metal walls lying around and shielded the group with it. Orbs bounced off of it, spilling colourful paint all over the place.</p><p>Rodimus made a quick jump back and turned around to see results of her action. To her surprise, Wheeljack remained clean. </p><p>After a second, he lowered his shield and looked at the group. </p><p>"Everyone alright?" He asked. Bulkhead stepped out of their safe zone and glanced at the constructions. Thankfully, nothing bad happened to them. The metal wall and ground, on the other hand, were covered in colours of all kind. He took the wall from Wheeljack's hands and looked for any kinds of damages on it.</p><p>"Hey!" Then, he shouted, looking around. Rodimus slowly sinked into the darkness, covering her face in her claws, groaning in embarrassment.</p><p>"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a wall like that?!"</p><p>"Relax, Bulk." Wheeljack said, patting him on the arm. "It's just paint, it's easily removed."</p><p>"What kind of nutcrack is rensonsible for this?!" The green Wrecker barked. A few Vehicons walked to him and offered to clean the wall. The green Wrecker thanked them and let them take it.</p><p>"Propably some kids on a pranking spree again." Wheeljack smirked, putting his hands on his waist. "Remember that time they covered Ultra Magnus in sticky notes and he noticed it after a couple of days?"</p><p>"Jackie, they could've hurt someone!" Bulkhead continued. "You really shouldn't be encouraging this."</p><p>"Mmmmaybe." Wheeljack chuckled, shrugging. "But you gotta admit, some of their pranks were pretty funny."</p><p>"Have you been pranked by them yet?" He asked.</p><p>"Nope!" Wheeljack said, shaking his head.</p><p>"Then maybe one day you'll get to know what it's like." Bulkhead frowned, grabbing two pieces of fabric and offering one to the other Wrecker.</p><p>"Keep wishing, Bulk." Wheeljack accepted it, helping his friend clean up. "Keep wishing."</p><p>Rodimus peeked from the shadows with narrowed optics. She lost her element of surprise. Maybe she could wait a few hours for Wheeljack to open himself for another attack? </p><p>On the other hand, she had only two days to prank him and she couldn't confirm if what Predacons were saying was actually true.</p><p>Rodimus pushed her box to herself and packed the camera into it, thinking of her next move. Suddenly, she heard metal footspeds approaching nearby, heading to her position. That was her cue to leave. Rodimus turned back and put on her bag, transforming and flying into the sky. </p><p>So much things to do and so little time left to loose. A brief thought of doubt appeared in Rodimus' mind before it was shaken off and dismissed. </p><p>It was too late to back down, besides, this was where the real fun began.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like concerts and hugging Predaking, please consider leaving Kudos and Comments under my work</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few hours had passed and Rodimus' attempts still proved ineffective. When she tried to scare Wheeljack with a loud horn, he barely twitched. When she tried to trick him with a shanix glued to the ground, he didn't even notice it and someone else fell for it. She even tried to stick a sign on his back, but Wheeljack had good reflexes and she never could get remotely close to him without him sensing it. She was slowly running out of options.</p><p>Bulkhead and the squad of Vehicons returned to work while Wheeljack decided to visit an old friend of his before the beginning of another mission. In the meantime, Rodimus was preparing another trap. She searched through the box and found an unlabeled metal can. She couldn't tell what it was supposed to do, but it looked promising.</p><p>"Ya sure you don't need any help, Ratchet?" Wheeljack asked, looking around the place where Ratchet was opening his new clinic. Everything neccessary for it's provision was waiting outside as the medic was cleaning his building from the inside. </p><p>"Yes, I am very sure." Ratchet said, clearing out the path and turning around to him. "If everything's going to go according to plan, in a few weeks I'll be able to- <strong>Careful there!"</strong> Suddenly, Ratchet pushed Wheeljack back, just as a large stack of medical Energon was about to fall over. When it was fine again, he let out a relieved sigh and turned to Wheeljack, frowning. "For the love of Primus Almighty, don't go near anything! The entire Iacon needs those cubes!"</p><p>"My bad." Wheeljack backed off, rising his hands up. After a second Ratchet returned back to work, mumbling to himself. Wheeljack put down his hands, tapping them against his sides. "Sooo, anyway I can help?"</p><p>"You'll help the most if you'll stay in the distance and..." Ratchet couldn't help, but roll his optics as he walked inside holding a stack of datapads. "Watch my back."</p><p>"Always happy to." Wheeljack grinned, giving Ratchet thumbs up. He turned around, crossed his arms and started guarding the place.</p><p>Meanwhile Rodimus sneakily moved between the buildings and headed towards the clinic. When she was close enough, she hid between a metal wall and tossed the object towards the Wrecker. Then, she turned on the camera and waited.</p><p>Wheeljack felt like something lightly tapped his foot, making a small 'tink' sound. He looked down and noticed a metal unlabeled can near him. He picked it up and headed to Ratchet. </p><p>"Hey, Ratch." He said. "What's that?" </p><p>Ratchet turned around and glanced at the object in his hand. </p><p>"One of the fuel tanks, I believe." He replied. "Put it next to cubes. And be careful this time!" He made sure to give his first and last warning as he pointed his finger at him. Wheeljack just waved his servo and put the object next to the cubes with medical Energon.</p><p>"Oh, <strong>come on!"</strong> Rodimus groaned, throwing her back against the wall. </p><p>::Wheeljack.:: Suddenly, Wheeljack's communicator went active. He stepped away a bit and picked it up. It was Bumblebee. </p><p>"Hi, Bee. What's up?" He asked. </p><p>::Arcee and Magnus are requesting backup.:: Bumblebee said. His comn was breaking and it sounded like he was on the run. It must have been something urgent. ::I'm sending you their coordinates.::</p><p>"Got it." Wheeljack nodded, hung up and turned to Ratchet. "I'd love to stick around and chat, but work is callin'." </p><p>"What are you still doing here then?" Ratchet sarcastically asked, waving his hand dismissively. "Go there and do it."</p><p>Wheeljack saluted jokingly and transformed, driving away. </p><p>After he left, Rodimus peeked from her hiding spot and saw how Ratchet picked up a few Energon cubes and put her can under his arm. As he walked, the can started slipping away and after a second it fell out.</p><p>"Oh no..." Rodimus whispered. When the can hit the ground, it's top opened with a bang and huge wave of glitter emitted from it, coating the entire place. </p><p>When Ratchet heard that, he ran outside and let out a loud gasp. The shiny powder was practically all over the stuff he hadn't had a chance to place in the clinic.</p><p>Rodimus couldn't help, but facepalm at her own actions.</p><p>Horrifyingly enough, she saw Ratchet's fingers curl up in a fist and his entire frame shook from anger. He looked around and immediately spotted two bright blue orbs peeking from the shadows of the nearby building. </p><p>When Rodimus noticed that he was looking at her, she hid. Ratchet snarled and started stomping towards her.</p><p>Rodimus panicked. She decided to climb up a wall, trying to get away. It was a rather unstable building and she had to watch out, even though she didn't have much time to loose. </p><p>"You hooligans have crossed the line this time!" Yelled Ratchet's voice. Rodimus let out a squeak and froze. When he got there, he started looking around.</p><p>The youngling shut down her optics, clinging closer to the wall. She used all her might to pray that he wouldn't look up and see her.</p><p>Ratchet finally spotted her box. He kneeled before it and looked through it's content. Then, he noticed a trail of dents leading on the wall. He followed it with his look, all over to the top where the trail ended.</p><p>Rodimus thought it was the end, however instead of yelling, Ratchet just kept staring at the wall for a while thoughtfully. </p><p>She opened one of her optics and looked down. Ratchet picked up the box and headed back to his clinic, not even paying her any mind. Before he left, he turned around for the last time and shouted:</p><p>"If you want to see this again, you have to personally show yourself and take it! Otherwise, I'm reporting this to Ultra Magnus!"</p><p>As he walked away, she couldn't help but feel puzzled. What happened? </p><p>After a second Rodimus jumped back on the ground. </p><p>She didn't understand. Why wasn't she busted? He saw her, right? That would be enough to give away who was responsible for the mess. Unexpectedly, the answer was presented to her in a form of her own reflection in building's metal wall, or rather the complete lack of it. </p><p>"What the?!" She jumped back, completely startled. The Predacon looked down and noticed that her entire body was gone. She looked back at the wall and started searching for herself. After some time her reflection began appearing again, piece by piece. She looked at her claws, partly visible now. </p><p>"Whoah..." Rodimus murmured. With a few more seconds, her body returned back to normal. </p><p>She was one hundred percent sure she couldn't do that before. Was this a thing from the Predacon's CNA she got? She made a mental note that Skylynx should definetly check that out once she returned.</p><p>Rodimus decided to glance at the clinic again. She saw how Ratchet took her box inside and started searching for something. </p><p>This was definetly a problem. She still had a camera, but the box contained all equipment from Darksteel. She knew she had to hurry, because Wheeljack was yet to be pranked and considering the last few hours, she needed something <strong>bigger</strong> to do the trick.</p><p>Rodimus glanced at her servos, clenching her fists. Their texture started faintly fade away. An idea popped in her mind that made her smirk.</p><p>Of all the powers she got and of all times, she considered herself extremely lucky.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like Wheeljack interacting with Ratchet and invisible powers, please consider leaving Kudos and Comments under my work</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ratchet walked to his desk and put the found box on it.</p><p>"Sparklings don't have anything better to do nowdays." He mumbled, shaking his head. He grabbed a piece cloth and headed to the medical berths, thinking how he should remove the glitter from the outside.</p><p>Rodimus crawled all the way to the clinic's window and peeked inside. She was invisible in order to not catch any unwanted attention from random bystanders. She looked around the place, noticing Ratchet polishing medical berths. Then, she spotted Ratchet's desk on which was lying her box.</p><p>Carefully, she slipped inside through the window and straightened up. Thankfully for her, the place was very spacious.</p><p>Rodimus tip-toed to Ratchet's desk, making sure that the medic wasn't paying her any attention. After he finished polishing, he started unpacking his medical equipment and placing it on the near table.</p><p>When Rodimus finally reached his desk, she made a quick scan to confirm that everything was inside the box. She was about to pick it up, when suddenly she noticed a small holographic screen next to it. Her curiosity took over and she leaned closer, studying it.</p><p>It was a photo of some sort. Ratchet was present on it along with a group of Autobots and a couple of weird looking... organics? Yeah, organics, she believed. Rodimus was able to recognise some of the other figures.</p><p>Wheeljack was there, laughing with a somewhat familiar big green Autobot standing next to him. The group also included some unfamiliar figures, Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime himself. He looked... differently. Not neccessarily worse, but she didn't remember him being this big and buff.</p><p>The thing that caught her attention the most was a blue and yellow young mech. Rodimus' expression softened when she finally recognised Smokescreen. He was proudly standing next to Optimus, holding a big sword that almost looked like... Starsaber? Smokescreen was holding Starsaber?! What?! How?! When did this happen?!</p><p>After a second, strong bitter feeling sinked into Rodimus' spark and she couldn't help, but dig her claws into the box's surface. All these years ago she wanted so badly to meet Optimus. She wanted to salute him, fight by his side, be a hero just like him. She and Smokescreen kept teasing each other about which one of them would get a chance to meet him first. She almost had a chance, but then things escalated and she went missing.</p><p>Rodimus couldn't believe it. This could've been her! If she stayed to protect Alpha Trion instead of going to battlefield, maybe she'd be on that photo too! With her normal body and standing next to Optimus, holding the most powerful relic on Cyberton! Maybe Kup would've been there too! </p><p>But on the other hand, what would've happened to Smokescreen? Would he meet the same fate as she did? Would he be considered dead and hiding in the Darkmount instead of her? Would he survive that horrific day at all? </p><p>Rodimus let out a small sigh and finally picked up the box. There was no point in thinking 'what if?', things had already been done. And as long as the Predacons were willing to help her return to her real self, everything was going to be alright. She knew that eventually things would get better for her. They had to. And soon she'd be able to finally reveal herself and move to Iacon. Smokescreen owed her years worth of catching up. </p><p>Rodimus looked at Ratchet who was busy sorting out his equipment. She was heading to the exit, when suddenly she stepped on a rusty piece on the floor which loudly snapped under her weight.</p><p>When Ratchet heard that, he immediately turned around and noticed that the box was gone. Then, he heard footsteps and a loud transforming sound from the outside.</p><p><strong>"Hey!"</strong> He immediately grabbed one of the wrenches and ran outside. "Get back here you little-!"</p><p>When he stepped out, he lowered the wrench as his optics went wide in confusion.</p><p>The glitter was gone. Everything was wiped away and it's remainings landed on the street before the building. He went closer and studied a faint glittery trail that formed because of whatever happened at that moment. It looked like it was blowed away by wind, a very strong wind. He glanced around the place, many questions filling his processor.</p><p>-----</p><p>Rodimus flied away from the clinic as far as possible and landed on a rooftop of the tallest building in the city. She transformed back and let out a big relieved sigh.</p><p>"Too close." She whispered. She glanced at the sun, noticing that the morning was coming to an end.</p><p>"Only a couple hours left." She analyzed, sitting against the wall and throwing her head back in defeat. "Not a single prank was pulled and I have no idea where he went. Maybe Firestar and the brothers were right. Maybe Wheeljack is that impossible to get. Maybe there's no point in trying anymore..."</p><p>Rodimus tilted her head on the side, looking down. She really went ahead of herself and made that bet, didn't she? She could already tell that the Predacon family thought of a really horrible punishment for her, but in all honesty no matter what would they chose her to do, it wouldn't hurt as much as her being disappointed in herself.</p><p>After some time, she clenched her fist and took a deep in vent. </p><p>"No..." She said, standing up and looking at her reflection in the metal wall. "No! I <strong>refuse</strong> to let this end that way! You are Rodimus of Nyon, the best scout and the most fearless warrior on Cybertron. You've survived way too much to give up on something like that!" She spoke up confidently, trying to motivate herself. "You survived the fall of your city as a newspark, you survived the entire war on your planet, scrap you even survived your own death! You just discovered that you have super powers and escaped the scariest of medics! This is nothing! You tried so hard to do basic pranks and that didn't work, so try something else! Put less 'basic' and more 'Rodimus' into your work! You can do so much better than that! So stop sitting in the corner and whining, get a grip of yourself and go on! This is not over yet, and even if it is, at the very least you'll try! Okay?"</p><p>She gave her reflection a big smile, feeling positive energy overflowing her systems. She glanced down at the box and picked it up. Then, she looked around the city and spotted a place far away from the centre that looked uninhabited yet.</p><p>"What do you say, Roddy?" She jokingly grinned at her expression. "Wanna try something fun this time?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like family photos and motivational speeches, please consider leaving Kudos and Comments under my work.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The grand finale</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Easy there, Cee." Bumblebee said. He and Smokescreen were helping Arcee walk towards Ratchet's medical clinic. Wheeljack was before them, guiding Ultra Magnus who looked rather absent.</p><p>"It's fine, guys. I had worse." Arcee assured. When they found her, she was barely able to walk. Bumblebee came to conclusion that she'd been paralyzed for a few hours. </p><p>"How did you two even end up like this?" Wheeljack asked. The question was meant for Ultra Magnus, but he didn't answer.</p><p>"It's... a very long story." Arcee said. "You propably won't believe it anyway." </p><p>"Hey, we can always try." Smokescreen said. "Not the first weird situation we experienced I bet."</p><p>As they walked, Wheeljack suddenly looked back and stopped. </p><p>"Wheeljack?" Bumblebee asked, turning to him.</p><p>"Go without me." He said. "I'll catch up." </p><p>Bumblebee couldn't help, but feel puzzled. Nonethless they had prorities. Smokescreen moves to Ultra Magnus and the group continued on their way. </p><p>Wheeljack saw a shadow standing in the distance which was looking at him. It disappeared when it saw him approaching. Wheeljack hummed and decided to follow it.</p><p>After some time he arrived at one of the abandoned streets of Iacon. The constructions hadn't started yet, but the materials were already transported there.</p><p>Poles and containers with liquid metal and paint were lying about everywhere. </p><p>The mysterious figure led him into the dark alley where it stopped and turned around to face him.</p><p>Wheeljack looked down and noticed a shanix glued to the floor before him.</p><p>"So..." He looked back up, crossing his arms and grinning. "You were the one who's been running around and pranking everyone, huh?"</p><p>The figure didn't reply, just continued glaring.</p><p>"You're not much of a talker, are you? That's okay, I'm experienced with those. Gotta say, I'm a big fan of your devious work there, but uh... I think you need to tone it down a bit. You don't want to go too far, ya know?"</p><p>The figure's arm moved and they showed him one finger. Wheeljack thought what it could've meant for a second and asked.</p><p>"One last prank?"</p><p>They nodded.</p><p>"Okay, cool!" Wheeljack clapped his servos together. "Bulk should be happy to hear it. So, who's the next poor spark on your bucket list?"</p><p>The figure gave him a smirk which was a very clear answer to him.</p><p>"... Ah."</p><p>-----</p><p>Rodimus was holding a metal string in her second hand. Without any warning, she pulled on it and dropped three buckets of dry ice on the floor. They fell over, creating a thick mist around the two. Rodimus disappeared, catching Wheeljack off guard.</p><p>He started looking around when he sensed something behind him. Quickly, he turned around and caught her arm, right before she poured a bucket of slime on him. Wheeljack kicked it out of her hand and tried to pin her down. Rodimus rolled away from him and pulled her arm back with so much force the Wrecker had to let go of it. He tried to chase her, but he lost her in the mist again. </p><p>He could feel faint movement near him and he began blindly chasing it. As he was moving forward, he stepped on another rope. He heard a trap activating and ducked, avoiding a series of oil pies flying at him. They hit the building's wall near him instead.</p><p>"When did you have time to create all this?" He asked, looking around. "Don't you have school or something? Anyway, sorry, but if you're gonna attack a Wrecker, you have to try a little harder than that!"</p><p>Rodimus looked at the sky and noticed that she was running out of time. She needed to focus, but at the same time she had to hurry. </p><p>Suddenly Wheeljack jumped from the mist with a battle cry and tried to catch her. Rodimus sneaked away at the last second, pulling out a water gun and trying to splash him with it. Wheeljack covered himself with one of the buckets he found on the way and captured the water inside it, throwing it aside and continuing his chase.</p><p>-----</p><p>Meanwhile Arcee was transported to Ratchet's clinic. She was lying on one of the medical berths as Ratchet scanned her legs. </p><p>"There is no sign of critical damage." He said, turning to the computer. "You should be able to stand up tomorrow morning."</p><p>"Thank Primus." Arcee sighed in relief, dropping her head on the metal surface of her berth. </p><p>"Thank Primus indeed." Ratchet said, putting the scanner aside. "I don't even want to imagine what would've happened if Predacons spotted you."</p><p>She couldn't help, but roll her eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, what were you even doing near Predacon territory?" Smokescreen asked.</p><p>"For the hundredth time, I have no idea." Arcee said, putting her hand over her head. "When I came back online, I was trapped under a pile rocks and Ultra Magnus was gone. I spent the last few hours alone."</p><p>"Which brings me to my another question." Ratchet turned to Ultra Magnus who was sitting on the berth next to Arcee. "What happened to you?"</p><p>"... I don't know." Ultra Magnus stated. "But I can assure you, I'm searching my memory banks as we speak. In a few hours we should have a clear picture of what happened."</p><p>Bumblebee was looking through the window, waiting for Wheeljack to arrive. The Wrecker hadn't returned in a long time and he began to worry.</p><p>"Aside from strange memory loss, Arcee and Magnus seem to be alright." Smokescreen said, coming up to him. "Something wrong, Bee?"</p><p>"Nothing, it's just... Wheeljack's taking a bit long to get here."</p><p>"Maybe his interactions per day meter reached it's limit?" Smokescreen shrugged.</p><p>"Maybe. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but I think I'll go look for him. You know, just in case."</p><p>"Yeah, I know. Need any help with that?" Smokescren asked, pointing at himself. Bumblebee smiled at the offer.</p><p>-----</p><p>Rodimus dodged again, barely escaping Wheeljack. She hit her back against the wall and felt it's sticky surface on her wings. It was another trap.</p><p>When Wheeljack was close enough and reached his hands towards her, she ducked. He didn't have a chance to stop and he fell on the wall, getting stuck. Rodimus escaped him, trying to spot more of her traps. It looked like most of them were activated by now, only one maybe two remained. </p><p>Wheeljack put one foot on the wall and pushed himself back, freeing himself from the trap. He turned around and finally saw a part of the figure. He saw a red arm with yellow accents, it definetly didn't belong to anyone he knew.</p><p>"Tired yet?" He asked, seeing how the figure turned around, revealing a little more of itself. They pulled out a metal can and released a storm of confetti at him. Wheeljack shielded himself from it with his arms.</p><p>"I can do this all night!"</p><p>Rodimus stepped back and tried thinking about a new plan. Suddenly, her Predacon hearing picked up footsteps nearby. Someone was coming.</p><p>Unfortunately it was time for Rodimus to go. She tried to disappear in the mist again, but it wasn't as thick as it used to be and Wheeljack could see where she was going.</p><p>He smirked, running into it and following her. </p><p>Rodimus headed to the nearest wall and made sure it wasn't covered in glue. She started climbing up as quietly as she could when suddenly someone entered the alley. </p><p>"Wheeljack?" A way too familiar voice spoke. Rodimus panicked and sped up. Without any warning, Wheeljack jumped out and caught one of them, holding them close by their waist. </p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Gotcha!" He chuckled, taking a few steps back. The light of rising moon reflected on them and revealed Smokescreen wriggling in Wheeljack's hold.</p><p>"What are you doing?!" Smokescreen shouted, making Wheeljack's grin widen.</p><p>"Well, well, well. Would be lying if I said I didn't saw that comin'. Nice camouflage, by the way!"</p><p>Rodimus was still climbing up when suddenly she she hit her head against something.</p><p>"Ouch..." She grabbed her head, looking up and then widening her optics. As fast as she could, she jumped to the left, removing herself from the line of danger.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Smokescreen frowned, trying to free himself. "Let me go!"</p><p>"Yeah, you'd sure want that." Wheeljack just tightened his grip. "How long have you been planning that ambush?"</p><p>"Am... Wha? Wheeljack, this seriously isn't funny! Let..."</p><p>Suddenly Smokescreen noticed something and gasped.</p><p>"Wheeljack! Move!"</p><p>"Nice try, but you fooled me once! I won't fall for that again!"</p><p>"No, seriously, move!" Smokescreen began sounding more panicked. Wheeljack moved him out of the way and noticed that a big waterfall of paint was streaming down right at them.</p><p>"Oh... Scrap."</p><p>Rodimus hid on the roof while the container with paint released everything it had to offer on the alley. When it was empty, she looked down and saw that the whole place was covered in shiny reflective turqoise. In the middle of it was standing Wheeljack who was holding Smokescreen, both of them covered from top to the bottom.</p><p>"No. Way." Rodimus whispered. She looked around and saw Firestar's camera. She rushed to it and saved the film. The moment was captured. It may have been a bit blurry, but she had evidence. </p><p>"No way!" She repeadted a bit louder. She started laughing while throwing her hands in the air and jumping. <strong>"I did it! I-" </strong></p><p>Suddenly she lost her balance and fell out of the roof with a started squeal. She quickly transformed and flew back, giggling to herself like a maniac. Not only did she prank the most unprankable Autobot, she also caught Smokescreen, for who the final prank was destined since the very beginning. She could fully call herself the lord of pranks now.</p><p>Rodimus packed the camera to her box which she wrapped around herself and took off, flying back to the Darkmount. </p><p>Oh, Predacons would never hear the end of it!</p><p>-----</p><p>Bumblebee was walking nearby, when he noticed that from the alley streamed down a big river of shiny liquid substance. Alarmed, he rushed to it and stopped, seeing all the mess and two mechs covered in paint. Wheeljack released Smokescreen when he saw him approaching.</p><p>"What happened here?" Bumblebee asked, looking around.</p><p>"Why don't you ask this here prankster?" Wheeljack said, slapping Smokescreen in the back, making him shout.</p><p>"Ask who now?!" Smokescreen squeaked, utterly confused.</p><p>"Oh, don't play so innocent now, you've been pranking everyone around you for the last three days and I finally caught you! Bee, you were nearby, right? You must've seen the entire thing!"</p><p>"Wheeljack..." Bumblebee started, trying to be as calm as possible. "Smokescreen was with me the entire time. We literally left like five minutes ago to search for you."</p><p>"Yeah!" Smokescreen said, splashing paint from his arms on the floor. "Whatever happened, it wasn't my fault!"</p><p>Wheeljack was just looking at them, dumbfounded.</p><p>"... A... Are you sure?" </p><p><strong>"Yes!"</strong> The two said, looking rather irritated. The Wrecker turned around and glanced around the entire alley.</p><p>"Huh..." He said, understanding that he may have underestimated his opponent.</p><p>Bumblebee looked up and noticed that a big container was empty. It was a property of construction workers, there was a possibility that it may have been an accident. However when he glanced down, he noticed something that changed his entire perspective on the situation. He walked closer to it and carefully studied it.</p><p>"I guess I could say that's some sort of karma for me." Wheeljack said, trying to remove paint from his audials. He felt bad that Bulkhead and his squad of Vehicons would have to clean everything up in the following day. He was absolutely willing to help them.</p><p>"Great, it's getting in my vents." Smokescreen groaned, shaking himself off and heading to the exit. Wheeljack followed behind. "Do you think Ratchet has washtracks in his clinic?"</p><p>"Bee?" The Wrecker turned around to face Bumblebee.</p><p>"Coming." Bumblebee said, rising his hand. "I just need to check on something."</p><p>Wheeljack gave him one last glance before leaving.</p><p>The scout ran his hand on the wall, feeling a few deep dents on it's surface. They were going all the way up to the container and had a very specific shape. Only one thing could've made them.</p><p>"Claws?" He rose optical ridges.</p><p>Bumblebee decided to take a picture of it and study it back at home. There was this deep feeling in his spark telling him that this was more than just an accident and would eventually come back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like sweet sweet victory and playing detective, please consider leaving Kudos and Comments under my work.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>